This disclosure relates generally to online payment transactions and, more specifically, to systems and methods for verifying the cardholder's authenticity during the processing of online payment transactions and during the provisioning of a token used for online payment transactions.
A significant percentage of payment transactions are now being initiated or performed using account numbers over computing devices. Accordingly, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to verify users of such online devices and protect personally identifiable information associated with the users. To protect account numbers that may be stored by online merchants, tokens may be used in place of the account numbers to prevent compromising those account numbers in case of an account breach. However, during the processing of subsequent payment transactions using the provided tokens, parties involved in the subsequent payment transactions cannot determine what level of cardholder authenticity verification was used when the token was originally provisioned to the merchant.